I Want to
by Cerulean Gaze
Summary: Mokuba gets what he wants, and Kaiba gives him what he wants. Mokuba wants a Christmas party;however, he was not expecting for everyone to be snowed in at Kaiba mansion nor did he expect Kaiba and a certain Yami to become better acquainted. SK/YY
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Guest

This is my first upload, so please review and all that fun stuff. This is rated M for later chapter and does contain adult themes and language. Yaoi KaibaxYami

I do not own the rights to Yugioh, this is purely for entertainment and nothing else.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Kaiba shuddered. He had made a mistake so huge that he was literally kicking himself in anger. The past month he had worked without a break and between that and school he had had no time for Mokuba at all. His younger brother of course pouted and had convinced Kaiba to take the weekend off. That itself was stretching it, but Mokuba went on to ask that they throw a Christmas party since the holiday was a mere two weeks away. Kaiba said no before his brother had finished the sentence but after Mokuba had pouted and given his brother the cold shoulder for an entire night, the CEO eventually caved in and promised the younger that this coming weekend while he was off work, the boy could invite whoever he wanted.

Now a day before the party, Kaiba had successfully managed to escape to his room for a moment of silence while Mokuba was downstairs ordering the decorators and the catering service around. Seeing Mokuba take charge and order people around had made Kaiba grin and he saw a bright future for his future Vice President…but that wouldn't be for quite awhile since he wished that his younger brother went to a good college and the boy was barely in junior high. Kaiba was snapped out of his thoughts as a fist pounded on his bedroom door.

"Mokuba, I'll be down in a min-" Kaiba stopped in mid sentence, as he opened the door he was not greeted by the sight of his younger brother, but rather by a rather irritated looking Yami. "WHAT the Hell are you doing here?" Kaiba snapped as Yami smirked up at him, the smaller man's arms folded against his chest, tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Your brother asked that I stay the night and help him with last minute details….but that's turned into me being his slave so I came to get you so you can have a turn." Yami smiled as he brushed past the stunned CEO and entered the massive bedroom that was Kaiba's sanctuary. He then flopped down on the bed that was twice the size of a king mattress and observed his surroundings. Kaiba's bedroom walls were a tan color like Egyptian sand with various gold and blue accents that were found all across the room from the furniture to the tasteful décor, making it look quite like his room belonged to an esteemed member of Egyptian royalty.

"Ooow!" Yami rubbed his head as it hit the ground, while he had been admiring the room Kaiba had grabbed the pharaoh by the ankles and had promptly pulled him straight off the bed and right onto the wood floor. "What the fuck did you do that for?" Yami yelled as he glared up at the former priest, attempting to swipe at him but Kaiba was already out of reach.

"Only I am allowed to prance into my room as I please, learn some manners." Kaiba smirked as he looked down his nose at the fuming pharaoh.

"I'd like to see that sometime, you prance around." Yami grinned as he successfully caused Kaiba to seethe with anger at his remark. "Well I'll be seeing you at dinner then, Mokuba said he expected you to be down at 7."

Before Kaiba could deny his younger brothers orders, Yami was already out of sight and probably halfway down the stairs. He then sighed and decided he should be stricter with his brother before Mokuba thought he could order him around just as the boy was doing to the poor workers downstairs.

Kaiba made his way downstairs right before 7 after squeezing in some work that he had no intention of telling Mokuba about since he would most likely be scolded and in no way wanted that to happen in front of Yami.

"About time." Mokuba grinned as he ran to greet Kaiba while Yami hung back in the living room pretending not to watch the brothers. "I ordered Chinese for dinner and we're gonna watch a movie!" Mokuba smiled as he hugged his older brother.

"Wow, no pizza this time?" Kaiba asked in amusement as Mokuba punched at his arm.

"No! We're having that tomorrow at the party…"

"What? I order a caterer and you ask for pizza?" Kaiba gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Uh, no. We're having pizza AND all that fancy crap you like." Mokuba replied as he ducked away from Kaiba, fully expecting the older to have reacted to him calling his food crappy.

"That crappy food is by far superior to your nasty pizza Mokuba." Kaiba grinned but quickly replaced it with his usual frown as he remembered that a nosy Yami was watching every movement he made from the living room.

Yami had been quietly snickering behind his hand but abruptly stopped when he saw Kaiba snap his head toward him and glare. Before Kaiba could yell at him, the doorbell rang, at which Yami breathed a sigh of relief as the taller male left the room to answer the door. As Yami waited in the living room his stomach let out a growl but he was then greeted with a delicious aroma and the sight of Kaiba returning to the room with his both arms supporting bags of steaming Chinese takeout.

"And what may I ask, urged you to order so much food for so little people?" Kaiba asked in annoyance as he took the boxes out of the bags and put them on the coffee table in front of the large leather couch facing the near theater sized flat screen TV.

"We were hungry…and it sounded like a good idea at the time…plus I figured you needed to eat more since you've barely touched anything this past month." Mokuba muttered as he looked down at the ground but was once again his bubbly self as Kaiba passed Mokuba the box marked sweet and sour chicken.

"I swear, why don't you just get chicken nuggets? It's the same thing except with sweet and sour sauce." Kaiba sighed as he watched the boy dig into his food.

"Because it tastes better Chinese!" Mokuba replied through a mouth full of food which Kaiba promptly reprimanded him for.

Yami couldn't help but laugh at the interactions the two brothers had, even though Kaiba glared at him the moment he began.

"I assume this one is yours?" Kaiba asked as he passed the box marked sesame chicken with lo mein to the now silent Yami.

"Yes…hey Mokuba what are we going to watch?" Yami asked as he received the box from Kaiba who was now grimacing as he forgot that Mokuba had wanted a movie as well that he was required for.

Over the next couple of minutes Yami and Mokuba argued over which movie to pick, occasionally asking Kaiba for his opinion to which he just shrugged his shoulders. Kaiba had to admit he was pretty hungry and was quite happy that his younger brother had ordered him his favorite meal of General Tso chicken and vegetable lo mein. Before he began to eat he got up to fetch drinks for the three of them and as he returned to the living room with three bottles of water, Mokuba had just put the movie in and was navigating through the menu.

"Oh god no." Kaiba shuddered as the Disney logo popped onto the screen. "The Lion King again?"

"Yup, Yami has never seen it!" Mokuba smiled as he plopped onto the couch and began to happily chow down on his food as the movie started.

Yami was fully engrossed in the movie and although Kaiba hated to admit it, he was watching the other quite intently throughout most of the movie. Kaiba couldn't understand how anyone could manage to eat noodles and sesame chicken as provocatively as Yami managed to. Kaiba and kicked himself right after thinking that and forced himself to focus on his own food that he had been neglecting and was now cold. So much to his displeasure Kaiba stood to take his food to the kitchen and heat it back up. He then leaned against the counter as he waited, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"AHHh!" Kaiba heard Yami scream but before he could register anything he found himself on the floor on top of a startled Yami. "Heh, Sorry…lost my balance" Yami grinned up at Kaiba as he tried to make the best of the situation even though he knew that Kaiba would end up strangling him to death.

"How, may I ask is it possible for someone to run into me and make me fall forward even though I was leaning back against a solid object?" Kaiba responded surprisingly calm, but with an unmistakable icy tone.

"I slipped and was falling back and accidently grabbed you trying to steady myself…"Yami muttered as he turned his head away, ashamed that he was caught being clumsy by his opponent. "I didn't do it on purpose."

Yami was caught off guard in a matter of seconds as Kaiba started chuckling at first but then let out a deep full bodied laugh that was actually quite pleasing to the ears. Kaiba continued to laugh still over Yami, his hands on either side of the pharaoh's shoulders. Yami couldn't help but watch the taller male's face light up in laughter, the first time he had seen anything other than a frown on the icy CEO. After a couple minutes Kaiba managed to pull away and sit down on the tile floor, his back against a cabinet as he attempted to steady his breathing. Yami remained with his back against the floor as he stared at the ceiling not knowing what to make out of the rare situation he was now in.

"So why did you leave the movie?" Kaiba asked as he rubbed a tear from his eye.

"Ehhh I really don't think I enjoy movies about talking and singing African wildlife." Yami responded as he pulled himself up and leaned against the cabinet next to Kaiba.

Kaiba snickered as he glanced at the male next to him, silently deciding that the pharaoh was actually alright when his little group was gone at least, even though Kaiba hated to admit it. Now that Kaiba looked, Yami looked quite different today then he usually did. He was not clad in his school uniform nor his usual outfit of tight leather and chains. Today the duelist was wearing a simple pair of worn dark jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt and both complimented his shape wonderfully. Truth be told, Yami looked stunning today…wait. Kaiba mentally slapped himself for even allowing himself to think such things so he abruptly stood.

"We better go watch the rest of the shitty movie before Mokuba gets upset." Kaiba answered to Yami's questioning gaze and then out of character offered his hand to the male still on the floor who reluctantly accepted the gesture and was hauled to his feet with no effort whatsoever from the CEO.


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate chips and chaos

Thanks so much for the comments and everything! I hope to update at least once a week or at least let you all know when I will be because It really irks me when someone just stops writing and doesn't even tell the readers. Anyways, enough complaining, and now on to chapter 2!

* * *

It took Yami what seemed like an eternity to fall asleep that night. There were so many things going through his mind. He had seen a new side to Kaiba, one he had never expected to witness in this lifetime. Then again he had only been around Kaiba at school and at various duels, so in all honesty Kaiba probably was a completely different person at his home where it was only him and Mokuba. It was just odd that Kaiba would have allowed Yami to witness such a rare moment. But that being aside, it was now morning and there was a lot to do before everyone started arriving later that evening. So with much hesitation Yami sat up from the lavish bed in the guest room he had been put in and made his way to the bathroom to shower and dress for the day.

After his shower Yami picked out an outfit consisting of his trademark leather pants and a blank tank with a red cardigan over it. After he felt sufficient in his appearance, Yami made his way downstairs to be met with a heavenly aroma floating out of the kitchen.

"Mokuba, I don't care how many times you ask me. I will NOT put chocolate chips in your pancakes. Not only is it disgusting, but you'll be eating more than your share of sweets at the party later." Kaiba scolded as Mokuba sat at the kitchen table and was no doubt pouting with everything he had.

"Well duh, I'm planning on eating enough candy to last a lifetime. Cause you can't do anything about it!" Mokuba yelled as he ran out of the kitchen, bumping into Yami as a wooden spoon flew after him and hit the pharaoh instead.

"Ow, your aim sucks!" Yami muttered as he entered the kitchen rubbing his head and was greeted with the sight of Kaiba standing at a griddle flipping pancakes. "You can cook?

"No, I am completely useless and pay servants to perform every single thing." Kaiba replied as he glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

"I always thought that WAS what you did." Yami replied as he pulled out a bar stool from the countertop and sat while he continued to watch Kaiba cook.

"Heh, shows what you know then." Kaiba sneered as he flipped the last pancake onto the plate containing a large stack. "Do you want orange juice or milk?" Kaiba asked as he pulled down three glasses.

"Do you have skim?"

"That's the only kind I allow inside my house." Kaiba replied as he took out the jug of milk and poured a generous amount in all three glasses.

Breakfast tasted even better than looked and while Yami happily helped himself to seconds he was entertained by the Kaiba brothers arguing with each other over a game system that Mokuba wanted and Kaiba thought was useless.

"YAMI!" The pharaoh was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the younger Kaiba yell out his name. Thinking it was an emergency, Yami thorough his silverware down and turned prepared for anything.

Mokuba had somehow managed to knock the CEO onto the floor and then dumped a bag of flour onto the stunned male. It was quite a hilarious thing to witness, but Yami figured he had better be the buffer zone between the two brothers since Kaiba seemed to be growing more furious by the second.

"Sorry Seto! I didn't mean too!" Mokuba stuttered as he began edging out of the room.

"Don't move an inch! You are in SOOO much trouble!" Kaiba warned as he stood and brushed himself off as best as he could.

"Uhm, yeah…..no!" Mokuba replied, setting off Kaiba's last nerve.

The next few moments were a blur of movement as Mokuba bolted out of the room, Kaiba leapt forward trying to grab the boy's ankle and Yami sacrificed himself and slid in front of the murderous CEO and in the process was pinned against the wall and slid down, his wrists held up over his head by the furious being that was Kaiba at the moment.

"Oops?" Yami smiled up at Kaiba hoping to Ra that the only thing needed to calm the man above him was caffeine since he was pretty sure that coffee was the only thing that kept Kaiba alive and responsive during the day.

"Excellent, now I have bait." Kaiba replied as his lips curled into a devious smirk that in a sense, scared Yami to high heaven and back.

"What do you-"

Yami had no time to reply as Kaiba suddenly stood, bringing him up with him and was then slung up over Kaiba's right shoulder. The taller male then started off in the direction Mokub had bolted but placed his right hand on Yami's lower back, ensuring that he wouldn't fall and Yami was grateful for this considering the fact that since Kaiba was so tall, Yami was fearful of the distance he would fall if he was dropped.

"What are you-?"

"Play along." Kaiba cut Yami off as he made his way towards the marble staircase.

"Kaiba! Please! Don't go up the stairs!" Yami shrieked as Kaiba ignored Yami's squirming.

"If Mokuba doesn't come here in the next five minutes, I'll have to do unspeakable things to you Yami." Kaiba said in a raised voice, so that Mokuba could hear, but not before he winked at Yami signaling that he was bluffing…or Yami hoped that was what he meant at least.

"Trust me." Kaiba whispered into Yami's ear as he lowered Yami down at the top of the stairs and pushed the slightly…ok reallllly frightened pharaoh against the top banister.

"But- Ah!" Kaiba placed his hand over Yami's mouth and Yami was getting tired of being cut off at this point but was curious to see were Kaiba was taking this. He had a feeling that Kaiba had dealt with situations like this before. Mokuba was at that age nearing preteen where the only way to get the kid's attention was to interest him with a slight threat in which the younger boy would come screaming out begging to be forgiven. It was never done in a harmful way, but was still amusing to watch.

"Yami, I'm terribly sorry but it looks as though Mokuba has abandoned you. If only he would come apologize." Kaiba said with a theatrical voice and expression that was so out of character Yami was tempted to laugh in his 'captors' face. "But alas! I will have to punish you in his place!" Kaiba smirked as his grip tightened on Yami's wrist.

Yami had been about to laugh a moment ago, but now he was seriously debating on whether he should use his mind link to alert Yugi of his eminent danger. Kaiba had a peculiar glint to his eyes and Yami couldn't help but wonder what Kaiba had in store for him if Mokuba refused to apologize.

Kaiba leaned forward and his lips brushed against Yami's ear. "Are you afraid of me?" Kaiba whispered as he took a step forward, lodging a leg in between Yami's trembling legs.

Yami choked back a sound of surprise as Kaiba leaned in so that his nose was nearly touching Yami's.

Although Yami was scared out of his wits by Kaiba who was acting in a way that Yami had never imagined, he still had to keep himself from staring at the man before him that was becoming increasingly more and more appealing. Yami let his eyes wander without inhibition and soaked in the sight of Kaiba in his dark jeans that hugged his hips and the white v-neck shirt that showed just enough of the CEO's pale chest to make Yami want to pull the shirt down further to gaze at the toned chest he expected was underneath.

Yami was soon snapped out of his revere as Kaiba once more leaned down against his ear. "Do you like what you see or are you day dreaming?"

"Mokuba! Please save me!" Yami yelped as he struggled to get out of Kaiba's grasp which was becoming increasingly stronger.

"I'm sorry Seto!" Mokuba yelled as he ran out of the room he had been hiding in and hugged his brother as Kaiba let Yami go and turned to scold the boy.

Yami then made a dash to the room he had stayed in that night to collect his scrambled thoughts and cope with the fact that he had just thought Kaiba was hot…and he was pretty sure that was NOT okay in his book…


	3. Chapter 3: Orders Obeyed

Back! Sorry for the long wait :/ this semester is coming to a fast close and this being college has put a lot of stress on me. But here is the next chapter, hope you like! :)

* * *

When Yami emerged again it was just before the party had started, he had taken the time he had spent in hiding taking a shower and getting ready. He spent quite a long time picking out his outfit but he was sure it would please Kai-…..Yami proceeded to take a moment to bang his head against the wall in hopes that it would rid him of any more thoughts involving a certain CEO.

"WHAT the HELL Yami?" Yami winced when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he had meant to get downstairs just before everyone arrived and say he got there a bit early so that he could avoid questions as to why he had stayed the night at his biggest rival's house. However, nothing got past Jou and this obviously wasn't an occasion when it managed to slip by. "Why the hell does it look like you've been here for awhile? Not getting all chummy with Kaiba are ya?" Jou sneered as he walked up to Yami, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Since when were you the master of anyone, Mutt?" Kaiba mocked as he entered the room, his usual expression of superiority back with a vengeance.

"Shut the hell up rich boy!"

"Dogs are to obey their master's, not the other way around." Kaiba replied as Yami and the rest of his friends held back Jou as the blonde attempted to lunge at Kaiba. "If you all would just accept the facts and get him a leash it would save you all a great deal from holding him back." Kaiba sneered in triumph as he walked past the group and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but that last one was prettttty good." Bakura commented, breaking the silence before a tirade of 'Shut the hell up" was bestowed upon him.

"I'm so glad you all could come!" Mokuba yelled as he ran down the stairs before launching himself into the group of friends and landed on a still mourning Jou. "Oops…is he gonna be alright?"

Jou lay on the ground twitching, first hurt by a Kaiba's cruel words…and now crushed by a Kaiba's excitement. Either way he was beginning to believe that they both were out to get him at this point.

"Uhm…yeah! He'll be fine Mokuba, don't worry." Yami answered, smiling at the boy as he put his arm around Mokuba and turned him away while he kicked Jou underneath the dessert table.

"Ok! Well I'm gonna go tell the caterers to start bringing out the food!"

"We'll help!" Yugi, Ryou, Anzu, and the rest of the group exclaimed, ready to be out of the way when Jou awoke.

Yami sighed and as he was turning to check on Jou he found Bakura bent down pushing the blonde further under the table so that Jou wouldn't be found.

"…Do I want to know thief?"

"Nope…but if you hear screaming later, it is Malik and I torturing him." Bakura smirked as he stood, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh? Malik is coming? I assume Marik is as well?" Yami winced as he thought of all the chaos that would be caused by the three psychopaths being in the same building.

"Naw, Marik is still upset about our last little get together." Bakura laughed as he started looking over the contents of the dessert table. "How likely do you think it is that Kaiba had these poisoned?"

"Drugged…maybe, but not poisoned, sweets are Mokuba's favorite. And didn't your last get together with Marik involve you and Malik locking him in a closet for three hours?"

"It was funny until Ryou yelled at me." Bakura mumbled as he sulked out of the room. It was truly a blessing that Ryou had learned how to control the thief even though Yami felt just a bit sorry for Bakura since Ryou could be quite scary when he got angry. That aside though, It looked as though everyone had made it to the party, now all Yami had to do was avoid Kaiba and attempt to keep a slobbering Anzu away from him….not too hard, right?...

As Yami entered the great room he was impressed with how much Kaiba had gone to ensure that everything was perfect. It was appropriately decorated with festive Christmas accents, but none that were gaudy or an eyesore of course. There was even a magnificent Xmas tree in the corner of the room that was adorned with gold and red ornaments and lights and the beast of a tree was at least 12 feet and very nearly touched the ceiling.

It amused Yami even further to see that Duke and Tristan were playing a dancing game on Kaiba's wii and both were failing miserably at trying to impress Serenity who sat on the couch with a bored expression as the two yelled for her to watch them. Across the room Yugi and Ryou were standing in front of the tables that held the food with looks of sheer joy upon their faces (Jou may have been a pig, but both Yami and Bakura knew that their lights could put even a starving mutt in its place when it came to good food, which in this case, VERY good food).

"Do you think we can start?" Yugi asked after Yami had walked up to admire the table as well.

"I don't see why not, but you should probably go make sure with Mokuba first." Yami laughed as Yugi's stomach let out a tremendous growl.

"Yami?"

"Speak of the devil!" Yami replied as Mokuba ran toward him with a rather worried expression upon his face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Have you seen Seto? I've looked everywhere…I didn't want to start the party without him." Mokuba sniffed as he furiously rubbed his eyes trying to distract from the fact that he was obviously upset.

/Dammnit…I didn't want to have to be anywhere near him for the night/ Yami thought to himself /at least not after…/

/After What?/

/Shit, sorry Yugi it's nothing. Don't worry about it./

/Did he do something to hurt you?/ Yugi asked in a worried tone through the link he and Yami shared, his feelings of worry clearly visible on his face.

/Don't worry little one./ Yami answered before he shut the link and headed toward the stairs.

Yugi watched Yami walk away. He didn't believe Yami at all but decided if it was something serious, Yami would definitely have told him.

"Come on Mokuba; let's go make sure Bakura and Malik aren't torturing anyone." Yugi smiled as he led Mokuba away from the table.

Yami frowned when he reached the top of the stairs and headed in the direct he thought Kaiba's room might be. He seriously didn't want to even see the CEO at the current point in time but he had promised Mokuba he would bring his brother down, and he could never deny the younger Kaiba.

"Kaiba?" Yami knocked on the double doors before him that he could only assume were hiding the taller male behind. "Get the hell downstairs! Mokuba wants you to be down there with him!"

"Am I not allowed to change in peace?" Kaiba's voice asked behind the door as the doors were thrown open, nearly hitting Yami in the nose had he not backed up in time.

After the doors had opened Yami was greeted with quite the sight. Kaiba had indeed been changing. He wore a pair of black jeans that were form fitting but couldn't quite be qualified as skinny jeans that hung low on his hips. His grey dress shirt was classy but had flair to it that deemed it appropriate for a party but it hung off of the taller man's shoulders as he had not had time to button it yet, showing off the toned chest Yami had visualized earlier in the day.

"Don't just stand there." Kaiba huffed as he reached out and grabbed Yami's arm, yanking the boy into the room, shutting the doors behind him.

"Uhm, actually I better go back and let Mokuba know you'll be down when you are done…" Yami blushed as he looked away, not wanting to be caught appreciating the sight in front of him.

"Stop being such a baby, have you never seen another half-dressed man before?" Kaiba smirked as he turned his head toward Yami as he slowly buttoned the shirt up, leaving three buttons at the top and a few at the bottom undone.

"I- of course I have! Why do you ask?" Yami huffed as he crossed his arms and looked away. "AHHhngh!" Yami yelped as he felt Kaiba push him onto the bed he had been standing in front of. Note to himself…never to look away from Kaiba.

"I asked because I could feel your eyes burning holes through me." Kaiba smirked as he withdrew his hands from holding Yami down, leaving the shorter male sitting on his bed.

Yami fell silent as he watched Kaiba retreat into a large walk-in closet at the far end of the room and then emerge wearing a studded belt loosely on his hips and a pair of black boots that sported a metal heel that was a little more feminine than Yami would have expected. Upon seeing Yami's raised eyebrow at his appearance Kaiba sneered.

"Did you think I wore my school uniform or a ridiculous trench coat all the time?" Kaiba asked as he walked over and stood in front of Yami, placing a hand on his hip.

"Yes?" Yami answered as he looked up at the CEO wondering how many more surprises the taller male had up his sleeve.

"Tch, Let's go so Mokuba doesn't think I've murdered you." Kaiba said in response as he walked toward the door but not before turning to tell Yami that 'the sound he made when Kaiba had thrown him on the bed was quite nice'

"Asshole!" Yami yelled as he bounded down the stairs in front of Kaiba, putting as much distance as he could between them.

The night went quite well. Jou eventually regained consciences and attempted to murder Bakura and Malik as they had been about to do 'unspeakable' things to him. Mokuba and Yugi had successfully eaten nearly all of the desserts and Kaiba had actually managed to be somewhat 'pleasant' but that was even stretching it. Everyone but Yami, Yugi, Jou, and Bakura and Ryou had gone home early but by midnight Yugi and Ryou had started yawning so the group began to bundle up.

"Thanks for having us Mokuba!" Yugi waved as he turned to head out the door but found Yami and Bakura staring dumbstruck at the white door.

"Wait…I thought Kaiba's door was black?…" Yugi asked as he looked over at Mokuba to confirm if he was correct.

"Holy shit!" Bakura yelled as he slammed the door shut. "I'm glad everyone that left early told us their early departure was due to the fucking blizzard outside!"

"Wha?" Yami continued to stare at the now closed door. Snow had completely blocked any way to get out of the house. As of late, Yami was fairly certain that the gods were enjoying causing him so much ill-fortune.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jou yelled as he pulled at his hair and sank to the floor.

"It cannot be avoided. You all will have to stay here until it has cleared up and enabled us to get out the door, But don't get too comfortable." Kaiba sighed as he turned to walk up the stairs.

"Excuse me?" Yami asked as he folded his arms at the retreating CEO, displeasure clearly in his voice.

"Yes?" Kaiba asked as he turned to face the pissed of former pharaoh, an eyebrow raised at the demanding tone the shorter male had just used on him.

"Don't just think you can walk off after telling us that!" Yami huffed as he let his arms fall to his sides to only form fists. "Be a host and get everyone situated!"

"Fine." Kaiba sighed as he turned towards the rest of the group that were currently gaping at the two.

"I will set out sleeping bags for everyone in the living room. While I am doing so, all of you go in there and move the furniture out of the way." Kaiba ordered as he left the room.

"…Uhm Yami?" Yugi looked up at him.

"Did he just do what you told him to without arguing?"

"What the fuck?" Jou yelled as he left the room to help Bakura and Ryou move the furniture.

"Ya…It would seem that way." Yami answered as he looked down at Yugi and ruffled his hair before turning to head in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4: What's your secret?

I'm so sorry for this taking so long. I had to make it through the end of the semester at University as well as family stuff UGH!

But here we go!

I do not own Yugioh or blah, blah, blah, blah... sad face :/

* * *

Yami headed to the kitchen, he had been having so much fun during the party that he had neglected to eat and now his stomach was reminding him. Yami grinned in approval upon entering the room when he found that all of the food had yet to be put away and lay on the counter tops. After fixing up a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and whipped topping, Yami put away the remaining food before he hoisted himself onto the counter and let his legs swing happily as he dipped a finger into the whipped topping.

"You seem quite content."

"Hm?" Yami answered as he continued to munch on the strawberries and cream not really acknowledging Kaiba's presence due to his content at his food.

Yami watched as Kaiba walked around the counter and opened the fridge to rummage through it's contents.

"Did you put all of the food up?" Kaiba asked as he emerged from the fridge with a bag of grapes in hand. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yup." Yami answered as he finished his last strawberry and hopped down from the counter to put his plate in the sink. "I didn't mind."

"Hn." Kaiba mumbled as he sat down at the table and popped a grape into his mouth while he watched Yami clean his plate.

"Where will you be sleeping tonight?" Kaiba asked as Yami dried the plate and put it up before he joined the CEO at the table.

"What do you mean? I thought I would be sleeping in a sleeping bag?" Yami asked.

"I couldn't find the rest of them so I was short one. And I checked on everyone before coming in here and they're all asleep." Kaiba replied as continued to eat the grapes. "Just stay in the guest bed again." Kaiba shrugged.

"But that isn't fair to everyone else!" Yami argued.

"I'm sure Mokuba would appreciate having someone close to his room during the storm." Kaiba said as he threw the bag the grapes had been in away.

"The guest room is closer to his than yours is, isn't it?" Yami thought as he put his head on the table. All his stuff he had brought over was in the room anyways so he might as well. "Fine." Yami answered as he closed his eyes in content, thankful that he would be sleeping in a warm bed rather than a sleeping bag.

Yami yawned and let his eyes close. He was so tired; he would go upstairs in a little while.

Kaiba sighed as he noticed Yami nodding off but decided to let the other fall asleep before he scooped Yami up in his arms and headed toward the stairs.

After successfully climbing the stairs with Yami in his arms, Kaiba made his way to the guest bedroom and proceeded to pull the covers back with one hand before he gently laid Yami down so as not to wake him.

After Kaiba had put the other down he decided that sleeping so dressed up would be uncomfortable so he pulled Yami's boots off as well as the shirt Yami had been wearing since he noticed there was a tank top underneath. He then pulled the covers up to the smaller male's chin and sat down on the bed next to Yami.

"Fucking spoiled brat." Kaiba muttered as he rested his chin on his hand deciding that he would stay a bit to make sure the former pharaoh was sleeping soundly.

Yami yawned as he pulled the covers up over his shoulders. He had somehow managed to pull them down during the night and he woke up quite cold. "I don't even remember going to bed last night…"Yami muttered as he closed his eyes only to snap them open once more. Yami rolled over only to feel the blood drain from his face. Kaiba was next to him on top of the covers fully clothed and looking quite pale.

"Kaiba?" Yami poked at the taller male trying to wake him up. After several attempts to wake the other and after glancing at the clock and seeing it was only 5am, Yami decided to pull the covers from under the CEO and put him underneath after pulling Kaiba's boots off. He decided to keep Kaiba from freezing and getting a cold and put aside his pride for the time being before he fell asleep once more feeling oddly content at having the taller male's back against his sharing heat.

"AHHH!" Kaiba awoke to a scream in his ear the next morning, after rubbing his eyes he was greeted with the sight of Yami across the room backed up against the wall with a terrified expression on his face.

"What?" Kaiba growled as he sat up and glared at the other.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

"You're the one that tucked me in after I fell asleep! And it's my bed technically." Kaiba answered with an amused expression as he watched Yami trying to comprehend the whole situation.

"Oh….Well I only did it so you wouldn't freeze to death…" Yami muttered as he crossed his arms and looked away. "And your boots were freaking ridiculous! It took me 10 minutes to get them off!" He added with a huff as he walked across the room to his overnight bag from the night before.

"But you liked them."

"Get the fuck out!"

After Yami emerged from his room after a shower and a change of clothes he hadn't managed to calm down in the least bit and was still fuming. "I'll show him…" He muttered as he took off down the hallway in search of the CEO.

"I DON'T CARE HOW FUCKING LONG IT TAKES YOU TO GET TO KAIBA CORP, JUST GET THERE AND SCAN THE DOCUMENTS AND SEND THEM!"

"Found him" Yami grinned as he snuck up to the room he had currently heard screaming come out of. As Yami got closer he realized that it was probably Kaiba's personal study and was quite impressive with the double French doors and the books upon books scattered about the room. Just as impressive, stood a furious CEO behind a desk with a lamp in his hand that appeared to have been hit against something during his anger as it was now broken.

"Good, I don't care how you manage to get there. Just do." Kaiba snapped as he slammed the phone down into its carrier. "I swear if one more dumbass crosses me today I'll fire them." Kaiba muttered as he turned toward the door and started to pick some of the scattered books up.

Yami watched for a long while as Kaiba went around attempting to tidy his study up a bit, which was quite funny considering the fact that Kaiba would get distracted every now and then and would find a paper or a document and would sit on the floor and flip through it before shoving it in a random drawer. Yami eventually got bored by the time Kaiba had settled down at his desk once more and began typing on his laptop.

"Hey Yami!"

"AAghhhh!" Yami yelped and covered his mouth quickly before glancing through the doors to make sure Kaiba had not heard his outburst, but the headphones over the CEO's ears confirmed he hadn't.

"Don't sneak up on people!" Yami hissed as he turned around to glare at Bakura who was currently in a fit of silent laughter.

"Soooo, were you plotting something having to do with the priest or were you simply, ahh- what's the phrase…admiring him?" Bakura smirked as he crossed his arms and stared down his nose at the former pharaoh with a very smug expression.

"None of your damn business!" Yami huffed as he turned away from the tomb robber. "What does it matter to you?"

"Ohhhhh nothing, nothing at all." Bakura smiled as he shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk away.

"Bakura."

"Hmm?" Bakura turned his head toward Yami. "You don't have to worry; I'll keep this a secret between us."

"Thanks…" Yami answered, slightly in disbelief that Bakura seemed to be earnest for once in his life. True they had never been on the best of terms, horrible terms to be exact but ever since Yugi and Ryou had become fast friends, both Yami's decided to give it a rest for once. "By the way, what are the others doing?"

"Sleeping, it's only 8 in the morning, after all." Bakura answered as he walked away.

"Tch, it's too early to even go downstairs…" Yami muttered as he glanced back towards the French doors to see Kaiba in the same position he had been in before Bakura appeared. "Ehh, might as well."

Yami was sure to enter the study as quietly as he could and was shocked that the room was even more impressive from the inside. Feeling quite bold at the moment, Yami decided to walk over to Kaiba who still had yet to notice the presence of another to see what he was working on. Expecting to be blown away with some sort of code that Kaiba might be working on, Yami waltzed up behind Kaiba's chair and was flabbergasted at what he saw instead.

"BWAHHAHAHHAHHAahahhaha!" Yami burst out laughing behind Kaiba's shoulder which in turn caused the CEO to jump in his chair and spin his chair around, knocking Yami off of his feet into the floor, bringing the shocked taller male with him.

"What the fuck?" Kaiba yelled as he ripped his ear buds out and slammed his hands onto the floor on either side of the laughing boy's head.

"Pffft!" Yami continued to laugh underneath of the CEO and eventually had to bring both arms down to hug his midsection to ease the pain that laughing so hard had caused him.

"Tch, what's so funny?" Kaiba asked as he reached down and took both of Yami's arms in his hands and raised them over the former pharaoh's head and kept them there, trapped within his larger hands as he continued to stare down at the laughing male.

After 5 minutes of watching Yami continuing to laugh and trying to stop, Kaiba eventually gave in and cracked a small smile in complete amusement. Immediately after, Yami stopped laughing and gazed up at the CEO with a rather peculiar look.

"What?" Kaiba asked in annoyance as he straightened up and crossed his arms, though he didn't move to get off of the other.

"You just smiled…" Yami answered as he continued to gaze up at the taller.

"Am I not allowed?" Kaiba asked in a huff. "Because I can live without doing so."

"No! I liked it, it was genuine." Yami smiled as he looked up at Kaiba who was currently looking down at the other with an unreadable expression upon his features. "By the way, I was expecting you to be working on something completely complicated but when I saw you were playing an internet game…I just couldn't help myself." Yami informed the other as he poked Kaiba in the thigh with his finger.

"It's one of my weaknesses." The other replied as he continued to watch Yami.

"Oh? What are some other weaknesses?" Yami asked, his interests peaked. His interests were peaked even further when Kaiba leaned down and place both of his arms on either side of Yami's head and leaned his head down so that his lips were inches away from the former pharaoh's ear.

"My other weakness is…" Yami gasped as Kaiba whispered into his ear. His lips were so close that they almost brushed his ear lobe, sending a shiver up his spine.

/Wait! He's a GUY! What the fuck am I doing? …/ Yami began to have an inner battle with himself and nearly missed the last part of Kaiba's confession.

"A complete secret." Kaiba finished, smirking as he stood leaving Yami on the floor grimacing.

"BASTARD!" Yami yelled at the CEO as he picked himself off the floor and through a random book at the other, who neatly dodged the flying nuisance. "You can't just get someone hyped up for something and then COP OUT!"

"Eh? But I just did." Kaiba replied with a bored but seemingly innocent expression as he turned and walked out of the library.

"I bet he's fucking loving this…" Yami muttered as he followed suit and left the study as well, several much needed paces from the infuriating CEO.


End file.
